


Always AU, Kate is Wearing Granny Panties (from castlefanficprompts)

by CaskettCaskett



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Always, Always AU, Banter, Caskett, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Love Story, Making Love, One Shot, castle and beckett - Freeform, early caskett, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskettCaskett/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Always with one comedic change, Kate has granny panties on. Despite her worries, Castle endearing and helps her to let go of her insecurities, not that he can resist a little teasing of course.<br/>More of a romantic sorry than actual smut. </p><p>First fanfic so I would love critiques!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr at acecaskettuniverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always AU, Kate is Wearing Granny Panties (from castlefanficprompts)

Kate is lost in Rick’s embrace, kissing him with all the force from the years of held back emotions and tensions They are holding onto each other possessively, grasping and sucking at each other’s exposed skin and refusing to let go for longer than the moment it takes to move to another spot. It’s anger and fear and so much more than the lust it feels like, rushing through both of their hearts. She can’t tell if these moments are a dream or reality, and for the moment, she doesn’t care. And then she remembers that morning, how angry she was at Castle and how little she cared about everything that didn’t involve her mother’s murder. Her eyes shoot open, the moment lost for a second as her body stiffens. _Shit shit shit!_ Kate mentally swore, trying to keep the kissing rhythm with Castle, granted she is so consumed by him that she really has lost all control. _why today, out of every day in my entire life didn’t i think about what to wear!_ She didn’t plan any of this of course, but as she noticed her arousal she noticed another thing: She was wearing her off white, belly button covering, slightly ripped panties. She usually kept these in use only for her period, since they were worn out and comfortable, but she had been too busy with tracking down the leads on her mother’s murder that she hadn’t the time or the energy to do laundry. That morning while dressing she had no one to impress, and no thoughts of anything but cracking down on criminals. These thoughts came loosely to Kate, so wrapped up in Castle that she didn’t even notice when they had moved over to his bedroom, her back making contact with the soft mattress. Castle stopped the kiss, opening his eyes, surprised to find Kate’s already open.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, nervously, his eyes softening. The apartment was dark, but the intermittent bolts of lightning illuminated the room just enough to worry Kate that the second they moved any farther he would certainly see the state of her underwear. Kate exhaled, trying to get her breath back from a combination of lust and embarrassment. “Castle, look I-” “It’s my fault,” He interrupted, moving his left hand from her half-unbuttoned shirt and practically hitting himself in the face. “I’m moving way too fast for you, i’m sorry Kate i just wasn’t thinking clearly, I’ve wanted you for _so_ long that I took your kiss and ran with it.” He stepped back from her, their bodies no longer touching.

 _shit_.“No no no, Rick wait please” Kate sounded more desperate than she intended, but she was afraid of him leaving from what had just started. _i love you too_. A thought she couldn’t say yet, her walls breaking but not yet quite stamped into the ground. “It’s not that at all Rick, you aren’t moving too fast at all. I want this too” Her voice was soft, tentative of the new ground they were both stepping on.

Her embarrassment subsided, she no longer cared about what she was wearing, as long as Castle could get it off her. Castle was the one with words, but Beckett had always been one for action instead. She stood up and pulled him close again, kissing him softly until their previous passionate pattern returned. She pulled him on top of her, and began to fumble with his shirt, their lips parting only when she pulled it off his head. Their speed had increased and Kate threw off her blouse and allowed Castle to fumble with her Bra. “You’re sure you want to do this Kate?” Castle asked, his voice already heavy and breathy with arousal,saying nothing of the hardness Kate could feel even through her soaked clothing.

Somehow Kate knew this is how it would go, him asking permission as they progressed. “Yes, Rick, _yes_. I want to have sex with you.” Kate responded, shifting his face so that their eyes locked. She was becoming more impatient by the second, her ugly panties wet by more than the rain. She grabbed his face again, biting on his lower lip as an indication of her impatience. While Castle removed her bra, she worked on his belt.

Castle finished first and moved to her pants, simply unbuttoning them and pulling them down with her underwear still inside, unseen. _Oh thank god,_ Kate thought as she did the same to him, both of them now naked in the flashing lightning. "Wow, Kate, you’re so beautiful." Castle said, a few rapid strikes of lightning crackled in the distance. "You too Rick," Kate said, with a genuine smile, less pensive and more impatient, pulling him on top of her, not allowing his words to get in the way anymore. She grabbed his legnth and shuttered as she angled it inside of her, both of them letting out an audible sigh. Kate let her thoughts stop as Castle began to move, pumping in and out slowly, both of them already dangerously close to orgasm. Another bolt of lightning hit, illuminating their bodies fluid motion and the focus in Castle's eyes. So many nights had she dreamed of him, of _them_ together, and now it was finally real. And it felt _amazing_.  Kate let out a low moan, and Castle intently focused on holding out for her. After waiting this long he didn’t want to blow it. "Faster Castle, please" Kate muttered, the butterflies in her building up, about to soar. If it hadn't been dark, Kate would've seen the slight hesitancy in his eyes, the worry of coming too soon. Castle obeyed, only increasing by a little bit before becoming immediately on edge. He tried to focus, his face scrunching up and breathing heavier but to no avail. He came seconds later while shouting her name into the stormy apartment. To his relief, Kate came a moment later, the way his voice said her name pushing her over the edge. She looked up into his eyes, a smile spreading on her face as the orgasm hummed through her. At last the power in the apartment acme back on, illuminating the bedroom.

"Little bit fast there,  _huh_?" She said jokingly, out of breath and on a high. She really did prefer seeing his face. Castle blushed deeper, his body already a bit red from the heat and his orgasm. "Sorry, i promise it’ll be better next time." he said between breaths, kissing her softly on the lips. "You were  Kate. I had _no idea_ " he grinned at her and she chucked, half surprised that he even remembered the little tease she had said years ago. 

" But if you get to mock me, then i get to mock the _hideous_ atrocity of an undergarment you were wearing." Castle said, locking eyes and meeting their chins with a chuckle. Beckett’s eyes widened. "How did you notice?! It’s was _dark_ and you even took them off with my pants." Beckett half-yelled, blushing deeper. "Kate, they covered your _bellybutton_. They were higher up than your pants! and i could feel at least two holes in them as i took them down." Castle laughed deeply, and Beckett scrunched up her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "But don’t worry," Castle said sympathetically  "I will never make you wear those, or _anything_ else again." His pupils darkened, the tension increasing between them again. She laughed, openly and happily, glad to finally be with a man who loved her for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it and liked it please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me (castle blog) on tumblr  
> At acecaskettuniverse


End file.
